Big Hearty Truffle
Big Hearty Truffles are Materials from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. They are curative items that restore Link's health by refilling three Heart Containers. They are rare mushrooms and valuable Hearty Truffles, that can be found near trees, stumps, and hollowed out trees. They are more common in the Hebra Mountains, Tabantha Tundra, Deep Akkala, and Akkala Highlands regions. The traveling merchants Cambo and Kanny sell Big Hearty Truffles for 60 Rupees when it rains. The merchant Giro sells one as a Rainy Day Special wares which he sells when it rains. One spawns on a table in the Dining Hall of Hyrule Castle. Maturation Its description reveals Big Hearty Truffles are Hearty Truffles that have remained unpicked and grew quite large, though leaving Hearty Truffles unpicked will not cause them to turn into Big Hearty Truffles; as they are found in specific locations, which is either due to game mechanics or the environment plays a role in unpicked Hearty Truffles maturing into Big Hearty Truffles. Additionally, the process is said to take years, yet Big Hearty Truffles will regrow if Link leaves the region they are found in, possibly indicating that the environment does play some role in them maturing faster in certain areas. Hearty Truffles Link finds may also have had their growth affected by animals feeding on them and people picking them causing others to regrow in their place never maturing into Big Hearty Truffle. Areas where Big Hearty Truffles are found are generally isolated, dangerous, or have a cold climate that presumably allows them to remain unpicked. Additionally wintry or autumn weather conditions (such as those perpetually found in Hebra and Akkala respectively) may accelerate their growth rate. Cooking Link can cook with Big Hearty Truffles to grant the "Hearty" effect to dishes and Elixirs, which fully restores Link's health and gives Link additional temporary hearts. Big Hearty Truffles can be a main ingredient in Mushroom Skewer, Cream of Mushroom Soup, Fish and Mushroom Skewer, Fragrant Mushroom Sauté, Meat and Mushroom Skewer, Mushroom Omelet, Mushroom Rice Balls, Mushroom Risotto, Salt-Grilled Mushrooms, and Steamed Mushrooms. Effects do not stack in cooking, so Big Hearty Truffles cannot be paired with items of other effects without resulting in Dubious Food. Link can roast Big Hearty Truffles by placing them on a Campfire or hot surface to create Toasted Big Hearty Truffles. Like all mushrooms, they cannot be frozen. Roasting does not transfer the "Hearty" effect of the dish; only cooking in a pot will transfer special effects. Side quest Chio will reward Link with three Big Hearty Truffles if he talks to him once he completes the Shrine quests "Trial of Second Sight", "The Lost Pilgrimage", and "The Test of Wood" in the course of "The Korok Trials". Gallery Breath of the Wild Snowfield Stable Big Hearty Truffle (Tabantha Tundra).png|Big Hearty Truffle in the snow behind a tree in the forest behind the Snowfield Stable in Tabantha Tundra See also * Big Hearty Radish * Hearty Durian * Hearty Bass * Hearty Blueshell Snail * Hearty Salmon * Hearty Truffle * Toasted Hearty Truffle Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Health Restoring Items Category:Cooking Ingredients Category:Mushrooms Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quest items Category:Potion Ingredients